


Life, Death, and rebirth

by Zsterwriter14



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alchemy, Amestris, Death, Drabble, Gen, Spoilers, Xerxes | Cselkcess, life - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 07:38:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15636201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zsterwriter14/pseuds/Zsterwriter14
Summary: Xerxes died at the hands of a dying man.Amestris is saved by a few.





	Life, Death, and rebirth

**Author's Note:**

> This is a really weird fic that is the product of sleep deprivation and reading FMA Fan fiction.   
> I'd be sorry but it's kinda cool.

The death of one nation proceeds the birth of a new one, death and birth and rebirth in a cycle that never stops.

Xerxes is a golden nation tucked away in the desert with the secrets of alchemy hidden in their tongues. Xerxes is a great nation that falls in one day at the behest of a dying man looking for immortality. An entire people are boiled down to a single slave and his dark reflection. 

They walk away from the fresh ruins of their once home, heavy with the souls of their people and the secrets of alchemy on their tongue. One walks east with the sting of betrayal and fear heavy in his steps, walking away from the only home he’s known. The other walks west with ambition and smug satisfaction in his new bones, working so he’d never have to return to his. 

Amestris is a country forged on the souls of a fallen nation, bred for blood and strife to push an agenda of a creature playing human. It's a lovely country that wants for very little but strives for blood anyways. It's a country that breeds strong wills and the secrets of alchemy and immortality written in their blood. 

Xerxes dies and gives birth to Amestris. Amestris fights and bleeds and dies like it's predecessor only to be reborn at the hands of a few. It is a country of alchemy and blood, but it is reborn to become more, in a way Xerxes never could.


End file.
